the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Wolfrie
ELECTRONIC POWER SUIT PILOT PROFILING NOTICE Data is current as of March 16, 2016 Authority: 5 U.S.C. 3161, 3301 and 3302; E.O. 10577, 3 CFR 1954-1958 Comp., p. 218; Sec. 213.101 also issued under 5 U.S.C. 2103. Sec. 213.3102 also issued under 5 U.S.C. 3301, 3302, 3307, 8337(h), and 8456; E.O. 13318, 3 CFR 1982 Comp., p. 185; 38 U.S.C. 4301 et seq.; Pub. L. 105-339, 112 Stat 3182-83; E.O. 13162; E.O. 12125, 3 CFR 1979 Comp., p. 16879; and E.O. 13124, 3 CFR 1999 Comp., p. 31103; and Presidential Memorandum— Public Information and Alert System on Suit Pilots (Febuary 21, 2015). Sec. 213.101 also issued under 5 U.S.C. 2103. Sec. 213.3102 also issued under 5 U.S.C. 3301, 3302, 3307, 8337(h), and 8456; 38 U.S.C. 4301 et seq.; and Pub. L. 105-339, 112 Stat. 3182-83. '' Profiling documentation released under supervision of the Legislative and Executive powers. Profiling declassification is aimed at informing the general public of potential threats and dangers in association with the recent "Suitfall" and appearance of Power Suits.'' 'DECLASSIFIED PROFILING: SUIT PILOT 217 - 'WOLFRIE Pilot Information: Wolfrie's estimated height stands at around 6'1 when not engaged in her suit. Her hair is a gentle white, reaching roughly shoulder length. Facial structuring and profiling garnered 15 seperate close-matches to US Citizens, unfortunately all matches are active citizens with daily lives. This suggests Wolfrie had utilized the armor pod to alter her identity. It is uncertain when she had acquired her power armor, however it is suspected she did not immediately use it upon acquisition. The pilot from sightings appears mostly calm and collective, although particularly sided towards a calculating personality. Contact with others has been mostly limited to a necessary basis, such as needs to maintain a food supply or housing. She has been seen to extensively check and recheck her surroundings in hostile or uncertain enviroments; psychological studies have yet to determine if this is an act of cautious battle maneuvering or paranoia. Her preferential style to combat seems counter-intuitive to her suit design at first glance, as she prefers to strike the first blow and tends to retreat to a more defensive position if caught off-guard. Continued analysis indicates however that her suit is designed to dedicate to an attack, and it appears she will do so once she has gained the advantage either through position or wearing down the opponent. She appears to use a powerful electron shield in desperate situations where she feels her life is in critical danger. Desert Storm/"Sturm" The power armor has been labeled with the handle "Sturm" due to a gothic-typeset decal with the word Sturm on the side of the right ballistic shield. It has also been nicknamed "Desert Storm" by some for having a desert camo paint scheme alongside it's decal. While it does not provide any proper camoflague, it is presumed the pilot had chosen such a paint scheme by preference. The suit is a large, six-legged scorpion-like power suit. It houses a central spinal column perpendicular from the main body which serves two definitive purposes: Holding and maintaining the primary armaments, and providing back support for the pilot to lay against. It also has a large sweeping tail; although this does not see any use currently it is suggested that it may house a point for the pilot to attach salvaged weapons from. It's two main armaments are short-barreled, 120mm cannons held on either side of the pilot. Both cannons have an adjustable control grip alongside a neural uplink used to control the suit. Each cannon mounts a physical shield which protects against ballistic fire from the side it is attached, making it more difficult to flank the suit. The cannons are known to be adjusted in the face of fire to utilize their shields for defense from the front, which Wolfrie has done to protect herself despite her exposure to the outside. Wireless Frequency has been detected from the suit, although attempts to decipher the encryption on the signals have proven fruitless. The suit, while fairly heavy, is capable of digging in it's legs into surfaces it encounters on will. While private housing does not support the strain this puts on the home, industrial-grade buildings and reinforced interiors allow the pilot to utilize the gripping power of the legs to climb surfaces. It is also particularly mobile in comparison to the common infantry unit, and is capable of keeping up with a car on the roads following speed limits. Relations and Affiliations Pilot Wolfrie is currently not registered to any of the known criminal, neutral, or eccentric factions which have come about since the beginning of Suitfall aside The Safety Net ; Her handle, 'Wolfrie' is what is used to identify her, and she is not a part of any particular Net cell, acting as an independant in the Safety Net. It appears she uses The Safety Net as a means of communication and access of the public board for mercenary work in recent months. Wolfrie has been known at times to both work with and combat against Hunter faction members. It is also inferred that such encounters would likely also occur with Outer Haven members if not for the geographical differences2. She has displayed a rather direct distaste of Vox Populi members, even sofar as to attack a member who did not present himself as a target. She has contacted and utilized services of the TMS to transport items she has salvaged from other suits, as well as assisted Crusaders in combat. She is not recognized as a Progenitor elf1, and has no known connection to the Fae at this time. Wolfrie has been known to take a rather vigilante stance; Her targets commonly consist of other Suit Pilots, whereas civilians and non-combatants are ignored. Whether this is from a twisted sense of justice, attempted curbing of social upheaval, or a sinister sense of "hunting" akin to the thinking The Hunters faction members have is unknown. Despite initial isolationist behavior, Wolfrie's actions have recently taken a turn to a more open and pragmatic approach. She appears to have begun directly interacting with other suit pilots at various instances. The reasoning behind this is unknown, as she has utilized the encrypted Wi-Fi capabilities of the suit to converse with other pilots, making interception of transmissions impossible. 'Addenium 01': It appears Wolfrie displays an unwelcome temperament and distrust of the Fae. Conversely, she has shown increased hostility towards recognized progenitors, involving one incident which escalated from a suspected capture mission to mutilation via use of her Power Armor's 120mm cannons on the progenitor in question. CCTV cameras were unable to capture the audio component, making it uncertain exactly what occurred that lead from capture to calculated murder. It is unknown if the progenitor instigated Wolfrie, however it appears through lip movement and facial expressions on visual feed that there was an arguement between the two. An investigation is taking place in regards to the circumstances, and Wolfrie's classification is being adjusted to Code Yellow'' ''Addenium 02: Wolfrie's recent mobilization from US soil to global hostile zones may put her at odds with Outer Haven members. It is uncertain how receptive she will be to OH ideals and structure.'' 'Assessments/Reports' October 29th, 2015: Wolfrie's initial classification with her pilot handle utilizing services of The Safety Net. It is unknown what the pilot's origins are, or her intentions. No public sightings have been confirmed at this time. Threat Assessment at this time remains at non-priority due to the recent surgance of rogue and dangerous suit pilots, taking priority over the Safety Net ID Handle user of 'Wolfrie'. December 13th, 2015: Pilot Wolfrie has been seen and confirmed in a myriad of suit conflicts on the Eastern side of the US. Most appear to be in conjunction with responding to calls of help or assistance from The Safety Net, or dealing with suit pilots which have caused destruction and havok. Wolfrie is to be monitored and assigned a threat level dependant on her actions and motives. Assessment 1; January 2nd, 2016: Wolfrie is currently been assigned Code Blue threat level, in conjunction with most near-neutral suit pilots. Whilst she does engage in combat, the fact that her conflicts are set purely upon other suit users and her concern over civilian and non-combatant life dissuades from events which are threatening to the common populous. However, her interest in conflict as a whole is a concerning factor, putting her above non-priority level. Police and local law enforcement agents are suggested to notify federal agents upon notice, but to not engage directly. Whilst mostly non-hostile to non-suit users, she has utilized the armor to plow over or knock aside anyone considered a threat. This has not resulted in any direct deaths but several injuries have been sustained over time due to this reckless behavior. Recommendation at this time is to keep passive surveillance on Wolfrie, and investigate any sources of conflict. March 7th, 2016: Wolfrie's has begun to display increased and escalated aggression, as well as an escalation in combat encounters. She is beginning to mobilize to additional regions outside of US boundaries. It appears use of mercenary posts and services have been key to her ability to relocate to new, and particularly hostile, regions. It is uncertain what reasoning has lead to this increased interest in conflict. A request for re-assessment of her threat level has been forwarded. Assessment 2; March 15th: Wolfrie's increased hostility and use of violent tactics, as well as departure from US soil to hostile areas has assigned her Code Yellow threat level. Interest in conflict has apparently risen since the last assessment, as pilot Wolfrie has begun to actively engage in dangerous situations or hostile areas, such as the Crimean warzone. While her combat expertise is suspected to not be on level of trained military units, she has clearly been gaining and utilizing experience learned from combat situations against other suit pilots. Engagement with infantry units that do not have suits has occurred, and she has become more threatening and hostile to bystanders. Elevated aggression may be a sign of battle weariness, although current examination is incapable of determining if this is the case. Conversely, Wolfrie has been displaying signs of extreme caution in unfamiliar territory; She was seen walking around a city block three times to confirm the presence of any militia fighters in Crimea. Doing so proved fruitful as she engaged and dispatched a small group of militia fighters preparing an ambush from a small hotel on the corner of the block, however it is uncertain if it was a case of combat expertise or extreme paranoia which lead to the continued surveillance of the area. Recommendation at this time is unclear; While she has elevated her combat rate, she has continued to show respect of US and NATO assets, support for the Red Cross, other third-party aid/charities, and attempts to assist or protect civilians. Conversely, signs of exhaustion from continued combat as well as increased hostility are of concern. Assessment of Wolfrie will continue for an extended time, and then an official recommendation will be reached and published. Category:Pilots